How About Isabella?
It's been a year since The Coolest Coaster Ever was created. Tomorrow is the anniversary of our Rollercoaster, since summer has just started two days ago. For me, that was the best contraption we have ever created so far. However, I do enjoy all those other inventions of ours and I. Honestly, if it weren't for my stepbrother, our summer might have been lame and dull just like the year before I met Ferb! Last year was also the most meaningful year for me. I met more friends around the world, I managed to meet many celebrities like Clay Aiken,Chacka Khan, Evander Holyfield, and even Kelly Clarkson herself! Aside from that, I even managed to go outer space and meet various aliens like Meap, Mitch, and our "Star" workers. But the most meaningful thing of all is that I learned how to make people happy and how to appreciate my friends' efforts to make me happier. Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are only few of my best neighbors - and possibly bestfriends. I make them happy by building machines while they make me happy by appreciating my hardwork and persistence to do the machines. Of course, Isabella, is the one who always makes me happy and one of the reasons why I make machines all throughout our summer vacation. Speaking of Isabella, she's my closest friend right after Ferb. She always checks out our Inventions and asks by her catchphrase, "Whatcha Doin'?". Ehehehe..... I think it's kinda' cute when I hear her say that. At the middle of summer, I just found out that Isabella is cute. I can't define cute. I just let my Cute Tracker to do the tracking. Astoundingly, Isabella is much cuter than Meap, and even the cutest weapon in the universe that could possibly reign over all the galaxies beyond space and time! I....I have a problem. It's I-I-Isabella. I think she's mad at me for what I have done wrong. However, I do not know what it is! (Gasp)! Maybe it's because I forgot to give her her pencil back! I know! Maybe it's because I forgot to say "happy birthday" to her cousin from Israel! No. Maybe that's not it. Look guys. I need your help! I don't honestly know what I just did so please help me! I will tell you my story and you will tell me what I did wrong and what I should do - or should've done. Agree? A'ight! It started at the beginning of our school year! It was morning when......... Chapter 1 - School's Cool! It was morning when our alarm clock rang. Ferb and I hardly woke up from bed and had a little stretching. Perry, of course, woke up too but he didn't even move an inch - well, platypi don't do much. "Ferb! Are you ready for our first day of school?!" I said excitingly. Ferb gave me a thumbs up, hinting that he was ready too. Quickly, we went down to the kitchen still with our pajamas and met Mom, Dad, and our sister Candace. "Hey boys! Ready for the first day of school?" asked Mom. "Yes! Yes we are Mom!" I answered. "How about you Candace. Are you ready for your first day of school?" asked Mom to Candace this time. Candace only nodded his head, obviously wanting to have more sleep. Dad was reading newspaper. He looked very awake. However, he did not eat his pancakes Mom baked for her. He was busy reading some papers. But don't get me wrong! Mom made the best pancakes for us! "So, Phineas. Are you gonna do another crazy contraption just like you did all throughout our Summer?" asked Candace who seemed like annoyed. "Not really." I said. Candace breathed out relaxingly. I think she got tired of chasing around of our Inventions that I honestly don't know why. Maybe it's because to protect us - I love my sister and she knows it. "Ferb and I are only going to study like normal students this year.........I think."I followed with a little bit of doubt with what I just said. Mom finally sat down with us on the table and said with excitement, "Let's eat!" We all did start to eat. When our breakfasts were almost going to be eaten fully, Dad suddenly shouted, "Good grief!" "What is it, honey?" asked Mom. Dad replied,"Roger Doofenshmirtz, Mayor of Danville is not our Mayor anymore!" Dad read the newspaper out loud,"Roger Doofenshmirtz, Mayor of Danville has left his responsibilities as Mayor and announces that his brother, Heinz Doofenshmirtz will replace his power and be the new Mayor of Danville". All of us had this awkward silent moment. We stared at each other awkwardly. "Oh, well! I guess new things happen everyday!" said Dad, who thought that the news was just like any other news. "Mom." said Candace."Can I just go with Jeremy to school?" "What do you mean? You are not goint to ride the car with us?" asked Mom. Candace whispered to herself, "You mean the car that Phineas and Ferb magicly turned into a huge monster truck...." "What?" "Nothing. So, can I go with Jeremy? Besides, he's my boyfriend.", said Candace. "Candace. You just broke up with Jeremy, didn't you?" asked Mom. They DID break up before the end of summer. From what I know, I heard that Candace was getting tired of the fact that Jeremy always cared about his band and not her. What I don't understand is why did Candace have to complain about that when Candace had always cared about busting us and not having a sweet moment with Jeremy. Haha.... I guess I will have to learn more about boyfriends and girlfriends, don't I? Candace started to get quiet and made imaginary rounds on the table with her finger. She was lonely. Very lonely. I think she still couldn't move on with the fact that they broke up. Candace sighed and said, "I finished my breakfat. Shall we go to school, Mom?" "I am not going to school. Dad is gonna drive to school for you." replied Mom. After breakfast, Ferb and I quickly wore our school uniform and went outside to wait for Dad to get ready who was still inside the house. "Man! What's taking Dad so long!?" an angry Candace said this. Dad is always the last guy we are waiting especially when there's a special occasion. I don't know why, but I do believe that he is just born a slow-poke. But to compliment Dad, when he drives, he drives fastly but safely. So we don't have to worry about being late in school. Ferb finally blurted out his first few words,"Hey. Isn't that Isabella?" I quickly looked at Isabella. She was wearing a beautiful school uniform. If I were the cute tracker, I might be able to explode by her cuteness. Her hair was as black and shiny as those of the girls we see on shampoo commercials and her smile was of an angel. She saw me looking at her, and waved her hands saying "hi". I only waved my hands too, but I did not let go of her sight. We were looking at each other. I don't know why, but there must be a scientific fact about this-this- unexplained phenomena! I-I don't understand..... Why did I look to Isabella like that? She's my bestfriend, but why do I feel so....I don't know.....flattered? My head suddenly turned red. My eyes still did not let go of Isabella's sight. Ferb, the only one who saw me staring at her said,"You.Are.Weak." "What?" I said with confuse of what Ferb had said. Dad had finally got out of our house and commanded us to ride the car. Dad had been driving for 5 minutes. He later noticed that Ferb and I were staring at the windows unknowingly. With curiosity, he asked, "Boys. I don't wanna interrupt your silent moment there but what's with all that awkward staring?". "Oh, nothing, Dad!" I said with excitement. " It's just that I'm just excited for my first day in school and this might be one of the best first days of school that I've ever had!" I was right. It was the best first day of school ever.When Ferb and I left Dad's car, waved goodbye and went inside the school campus, we met our old classmates and friends. Some were pretty much the same, some had grown, some apparently changed, while some people still loved to bully nerds. And that bully, of course, was Buford. "Buford! Will you please stop giving me a wegie?!" said Baljeet, who's hanging at the very hands of Buford Van-Stomm. "Hahaha!" laughed Buford. "Well whaddaya know?! I've always missed giving you an embarassing wedgie publicly!" Ferb and I moved forward to meet Buford, and said, "Hey, Buford! What are you doin' with Baljeet?" "You see this?!" said Buford as he pointed his finger to Baljeet's sorry face."That's what call art of bullying!" Buford let go of Baljeet, causing him to fall down to the ground instantly. "My teacher should really give me an A+ in Art. I've always been great in the Art of Bullying!" "Perplexing." Ferb said. Buford only stared at Ferb awkwardly, looked at me and said, "So, Phineas. Have you seen Isabella lately?" "Uhh...yeah." I said. "I saw her across our house earlier." "Isabella says that I should give you this." Buford gave me a pillow, however, wet. "Sorry about the wetty part. I felt the urge to pee and I had to pee on it for people not to see me." Hardly, Baljeet stood up and said, "Grrgh! Why don't you just use the bathroom?!" "It's a bit too refined." said Buford. "It will lose my bully-respect. I only use bathrooms to dump people's faces on toilets." The four of us later went to our locker rooms. My locker is only two lockers away from Ferb's while Ferb's is five lockers away from Baljeet's and Buford's. Beside my locker is Isabella's locker, as stated on the name above it. For the past few minutes, I hadn't seen Isabella. I never saw her ever since we entered this school. That was until when the bell rang. Quickly, Ferb and I went to our rooms while Baljeet ran to another room and Buford....I honestly didn't know where! "Stomp!" that was the sound of our new teacher's hands as he punched them to the table. Our new teacher looked serious. Most teachers look serious, but this guy may just got a little too serious to be serious. He's wearing a blue shirt with a red necktie. His shoes were as black as his shiny black pants. He later blurted his first words,"Good Morning, Class! My name is Mr. Atkinson and I'll be your adviser for this whole schoolyear!" For the whole schoolyear. Take note of that. "Today, you will be introducing yourselves one by one starting from......" He pointed his fingers to Reginald, our small,fat,shy classmate. "YOU!" Reginald was shocked, and could hardly believe that Mr. Atkinson called him first. Slowly......very slowly....he stood up and said, "M-my-...M-my name is Re--Regi--nald. Reginald. I am 13 yrs. old and-- and-- ...... I.... study in this school." No one actually laughed, but rather felt sorry for his poor answer. Mr. Atkinson only stared at him. His eyes were very fierce, while Reginald's eyes were obviously feeling nervous. "Very good." said Mr. Atkinson. "Sit down, Reginald." I might be wrong. Mr. Atkinson wasn't as bad as I expected after all! "YOU!" shouted Mr. Atkinson to Clancy, our smart,pretty,long-haired but boastful classmate. With astonishing confidence, she boastly stood up infront of Mr. Atkinson and looked at him bravely. "What is your name and describe yourself." "I am Clancy Martella and I am an intelligent, pretty, long-haired girl and I excel in Mathematics, Science, and of course, English! I mean, ENGLISH! D'uh! Too easy!" Like what I said. Clancy isn't a humble girl. "Hmmm..." observed Mr. Atkinson thoroughly. "I can see that you are one of this class' top-notchers. Am I not right?" "You bet!" replied Clancy quickly. "I am not as fat,dumb, and shy as Reginald and as quiet as Ferb!" Ferb heard what Clancy just said. However, he didn't seem to get affected. "Speaking of Ferb............... FERB!" Shouted Mr. Atkinson. Ferb bravely stood up too. He wasn't staring at our teacher. He remained to be quiet, just like how Ferb used to be all these years. "Name.Describe." "I am Ferb Fletcher and I came all the way from United Kingdom." answered my step-brother. Mr. Atkinson was expecting more from him, but he stopped narrating himself after that sentence. Mr. Atkinson was staring at him ver awkwardly...... maybe too awkwardly.... until he found out. "Ahh!" yelled Mr. Atkinson. "You are a man of few words, am I not right?" Ferb did not reply. "Interesting........" Mr. Atkinson thought. He walked around the classroom while staring at Ferb, who's standing in the class. Ferb remained to be as silent as the wind. Mr. Atkinson later let Ferb sit down to his chair, and pointed me next, so I stood up. Before even blurting my first words, a huge bang from the room's door was heard. We all looked at where the sound came from. "Hooh! Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" It was Isabella. She was sweating-wet. Her eyes looked tired and she's trying to catch some breath while putting her left hand on her knee and her right hand on the doorknob. I did nothing but only to look at her. "Ms. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." said Mr. Atkinson. "I know you very well. Your Mom and I once celebrated a Mexican-Jewish Festival at Mexico three years ago and you were cute and younger when I first saw you" Isabella, while catching her breath, said, " I WAS cute?" "No." replied Mr. Atkinson. "You're prettier than you were cute. You should take that as a compliment. Now, introduce yourself infront of the class!" She quickly walked infront of the class and introduced herself with much confidence,"I am Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the same age as my classmates, and the leader of The Fireside Girls!" I sat down. "Fireside Girls.." muttered Mr. Atkinson. "For once I tried to order one of your pancakes. Unfortunately..." He locked eyes with Isabella. "No pancakes came right into my house!" Isabella could only chuckle,"M-maybe it's because we ran out of pancakes...or..or you didn't tell us your address clearly." "Blablabla!" he interrupted. "Excuses, excuses, excuses!" He grabbed a ruler from his pocket and slammed it against the table. "It makes me sick!" Dead air. From Isabella's facial expression, I had sensed that she was embarrassed infront of our teacher and classmates. "Sit down, Ms. Shapiro. And thank you for introducing yourself infront of the class." he said. Now it was my turn to talk."My name is Phineas Flynn!" "Ahh! Phineas Flynn!" he interrupted. " I know you! You are the kid who has a huge crush on Veronica, am I not right?" "Huh?" I mean, seriously. Who's Veronica? I don't even have a friend named Veronica. Everyone, even Ferb, was snorting. They all thought I really did have a crush on this Veronica.Oh, wait. It WASN'T everyone afterall. Isabella acted like she hadn't heard what Mr. Atkinson said, staring blankly at the desk of her chair. "Oops. Sorry. Must've been a different Phineas."he admitted. Wow. I never thought that there was also a guy named Phineas in this world. Well, I guess the world truly ''is ''small afterall! "Sit down, Mr. Flynn. Perhaps it'd be better if..." he glared at me. "I learn more about you without you introducing yourself to me!" He frankly gave me the creeps. "I have an odd mixture of excitement and horror on you...." I murmured. Mr. Atkinson luckily didn't hear it as I sat down to my chair. "You there!" he pointed his finger on one of our classmates whom I hadn't met yet. "Name. Describe!" Our new classmate was a girl. She looked prettier than Clancy. She had rather shorter hair than Clancy plus her blond hair matched her black, twilight-like eyes. Slowly, she stood firmly and said, "My name's Izzy Ramonov, and I'm of a russian decent." I must say, she really did have a cool Russian accent. "Russia, eh?" Mr. Atkinson crossed his arms to look intelligent, which in fact, only made him look funny. "S'nami Bog, Izzy." "Uhh... Why'd you say something like that?" she muttered. "Nah, it's the only Russian sentence I know, which means 'You will like it here'." "Not to be harsh, but S'nami Bog means 'God is with us'......" said Izzy. "Ahem!" , Mr. Atkinson cleared his throat. "I know that. I'm only testing if you really are Russian." Seriously though, I knew Mr. Atkinson was stood corrected by Izzy but refused to let everyone know of his mistake. Suddenly, a paper literraly hit me in the head and fell down to the floor. I picked up the crumpled paper and opened it. There, it read, 'Did you get the pillow from Buford?'. I quickly looked at Isabella who apparently wasn't looking at me. In an instant, I reached out for my new shiny ballpen and paper to write something to her and threw it to her head. She had read my message and seemed pleased with my response, ending up with a grin. I actually responded, 'YES. THANK YOU VERY MUCH, :))) ' . I just hope she wouldn't know about the fact that Buford peed on it and I placed it inside my locker. "Kay, class! Open your english book on page 3!" commanded Mr. Atkinson. "What for?", muttered Clancy. "Books are lame! I'm already too smart for such things!" "Clancy......." responded Mr. Atkinson. "You're making an excuse about not using books because you are not bringing one, are you?" Clancy's eyes widened."What?! No!" She quickly took her seatmate's english book and showed it to her teacher. "I have one! See! It's Chris that doesn't have one!" Mr. Atkinson rolled his eyes with a deep sigh. "Class. Before I start, I want you to know that this is just the beginning of our rollercoaster ride." Category:Romance, Drama, Comedy Category:Phinbella Category:Romance Category:Canderemy Category:Fanon Works